Starfire's First Christmas
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Christmas has come to Titans Tower, and everyone is in holiday cheer!...except for Starfire, who has yet to experience the holiday yet. It's up to the other Titans, especially Nightwing, to teach her about Christmas cheer, and Starfire may even get a present she's always longed for! Nightwing/Starfire, some Beast Boy/Raven.


**_An idea that came up to me as I was writing my Titans story, which will probably come early January. Anyways, this is in honor of Christmas spirit. Please forgive me if the character's seem OOC in any way, I'm still adapting to DC characters._**

**_Now, on with the story! Enjoy!_**

Starfire's First Christmas

Koriand'r had been on Earth for almost 9 months now, and every day that passed, she grew to love this planet and its people more and more. She had fallen in love with the vast kinds of food throughout the various countries, she had been fascinated by the new cultures she encountered, and she constantly went out with Donna and Kara in travelling to all the great sights of the world. And she was forever grateful for the many friends she had made in the form of the Teen Titans, the next generation of heroes to keep the Earth safe once the Justice League stepped down. Friends like Donna and Kara, Beast Boy and Raven, Roy & Connor, Aqualad and Cyborg, Miss Martian and Wally…and Nightwing…oh, Nightwing…

But every once in a while, Koriand'r would be surprised with a new custom or culture that she had never been introduced to before. Perhaps it would be a fad; sometimes it would even be holidays.

Like Christmas.

"STAR!" Beast Boy yelled in joy as he came up to the Tamaranean, who was still in shock and surprise at the spectacle before her, and pulled her over to the rest of the team. Starfire stared curiously at the red & white dangly hat that rested on his head. "Come on, you're just in time to help us with the rest of the decorations!"

"Um, Beast Boy-?" Kory began, only for the green-skinned hero to interrupt.

"This is gonna be awesome-our first annual Christmas party!"

"Beast Boy-?"

"I thought it was never going to happen, especially with Connor and Roy so against it!"

"Hey!" Superboy yelled from near the top of the very large Christmas tree, carefully putting the golden star on top. "I was all up for the idea; it was Roy who didn't want the party!"

"I have to go to my dad's Christmas parties every year!" Red Arrow mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Try going to one of those and tell me you'd want to go to a Christmas party again."

"Um, guys-?"

"You should hear about the ones that Wayne had before he got with Diana-waaaay worse than Green Arrow's, from what Dick and Tim told me," Donna said as she entered the room carrying a large box of tinsel and other tree decorations. "Man got too drunk to even go on patrol on Christmas!"

"Batman patrols Gotham on Christmas?!" Beast Boy gasped. "Has he no soul, the Scrooge?!"

"I brought the eggnog!" Wally West declared with pride as he zoomed past Starfire and set the punch bowls filled with a creamy liquid she had never seen before onto a large table that was in the middle of the lounge area. "With a touch of brandy added, as requested."

"Guys-?"

"Wait, I said no alcohol in the eggnog, you dolt!" M'gann cried as she came over to the punch bowls.

"What's eggnog without some brandy or rum?!" Wally retorted.

"Yeah, M'gann," Roy chimed in. "It needs the alcohol-it's the only way I've survived parties until now!"

"Besides, almost everyone here can handle alcohol because of meta-physiology!" Connor said as he floated down.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned back in surprise to the Tamaranean, whose emerald green eyes were still filled with confusion. "What is going on here? What is all this?"

"Oh, right!" Donna said as she hit her head in realization. "You haven't experienced Christmas yet, I forgot!"

"Christmas?" Kory repeated, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion. "What is Christmas?"

"What is Christmas?!" Beast Boy almost yelled. "It's only the best holiday of the year, that's what." He brought Kory over to the large Christmas tree. "It's the best time on Earth for good will and fortune; for everyone to have holiday cheer; for peace on Earth and goodwill towards all men-and aliens." He noticed the surprised looks from the rest of the Titans. "What? Every now and then, I can be deep and thoughtful."

"Surprisingly true," Raven said as she entered the room with Supergirl. "He's right, Star; Christmas is a time when people set aside their differences and join as one, enjoying the company of friends and family. So you can be certain I won't be there."

"But Rae…." Beast Boy whined before instantly turning into a puppy, giving his girlfriend the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Despite her initial cold demeanor and insensitive personality, Raven found herself unable to resist.

"…fine, I'll be there."

"Is that all Christmas entails?" Starfire asked as the puppy turned back into Beast Boy.

"No, there's also the tradition of giving and receiving presents from those close to you," Superboy said. "That's why we're having the party-enjoy ourselves just as friends, not having to be out there simply as heroes, and be in each other's company, and giving each other presents as thanks for being good friends to each other."

"And then there's the mistletoe," Kara sighed dreamily. "Y'know, Christmas can also turn out to be one of the most romantic nights of the year, if the cards are played right."

"Mistletoe?" Starfire was really starting to get curious about this Earth holiday, though there were still a few things she wasn't clear on. "What is that, Kara?"

The Kryptonian was about to answer, when Donna silenced her with a hand to her mouth. "You know, Star," the Amazon said with a sly smile, "maybe it'd be better if you went and asked Dick that question, instead."

At that, many of the Titans laughed as Kory began to slightly blush, yet she couldn't figure out why-Donna simply told her to ask Dick a question about mistletoe…whatever that was. But even as she pondered where to find him, she wondered about these traditions of Christmas and asked herself, would she be getting a gift from Nightwing and be able to spend an enjoyable time in his company?

* * *

The Titan Tower's new teleporter activated as Dick Grayson appeared, a small package in his arm and in full costume. Walking down the steps of the pad, he wondered if the present he had in his hand was good enough for the person it was meant more.

Just as Batman had immediately become a guardian for Wonder Woman when she came to the world, Nightwing had developed a similar role with Starfire when the Titans had formed. And just as Batman ended up falling for Wonder Woman, Nightwing had begun to fall for Starfire. But unlike Wonder Woman returning Batman's feelings, Dick was unsure if Starfire did as well. Sure, the two had gotten really close in the last nine months that she'd been on Earth, and they've been great friends as they started, but then Dick just one day looked at Kory and was suddenly smitten. He was sunk. He remembered the conversation he had with Bruce that evening.

_"I mean, I just looked at her and suddenly, I wanted to kiss her senseless!"_

_"I know the feeling, Dick; I thought I was just looking out Diana's wellbeing…like a big brother. Then that day came when I was overwhelmed with her beauty and was instantly smitten. I realized I wanted her as my own, and she did too."_

_"But I don't know if-"_

_"Well, you'll know if you don't try, now will you?"_

"Nightwing?"

"Over here," he replied; he smiled as he realized it was Starfire's voice. He loved her voice, it sounded regal and yet completely innocent at the same time.

"Hello, Dick," Star said with a smile as she came up to the Titan's leader. "Are you here for the Christmas party, also?"

"Yep," he answered with a grin, unconsciously gripping the package a bit tighter. "You?"

"I believe so; it's a new aspect of human culture I am not familiar with, and I would like to experience it." Kory then frowned slightly. "Nightwing, what is mistletoe?"

Dick suddenly went from a carefree expression to one of suspicion. "Why are you asking?" If Wally was trying to take advantage of her naiveté again...

"Kara said that mistletoe makes Christmas more romantic, and when I asked what it was, Donna said I should ask you," Star replied innocently.

Of course it was Donna. Sighing, Dick answered, "Mistletoe is a plant that we use as decoration during Christmas; tradition is that when a man and woman stand under a clump of it at the same time, they kiss."

Kory's eyes instantly lit up. "Really?"

Dick decided then and there that he would never want to live another day without seeing her eyes light up like that. "Really. But if Wally or Roy try to lead you under some, either knock them out or fly away, but it's preferable if you knock them out."

"Ok, I will be sure to remember that," Kory said with a smirk. "This Christmas seems so fun. But…I have no presents to give to anyone…I was caught unaware of this holiday," she said with a slight frown, rubbing her arm with her hand.

"Well, hey we can fix that," Dick replied with a smile. "C'mon, I'll take you Christmas shopping!"

"But…Beast Boy said that Christmas is tomorrow, and that most stores-"

"I'm the adopted son of a billionaire, not to mention the protégé of the world's most feared man," Dick remarked. "I can make things happen; now, c'mon, there are friends who need to get presents for, and we only have five hours until the party is supposed to start…so I give us six hours, tops."

Six hours alone with Dick Grayson, shopping for presents, and alone with Dick Grayson? "Ok," Kory said happily with a smile. "Let's go!" She couldn't be happier.

* * *

***Five hours later***

Dick and Kory had been all over the country, and that was not an understatement. Armed with superhuman speed, flight, the money of a billionaire (with his permission-Dick felt it was only right to consult Bruce) and the charm of a young man's smile, Dick had helped Kory pick out a ton of gifts that she could give to her fellow Titans. The difficult choices were for Donna and Conner, but Kory settled at last for a vintage record of Def Leppard (she knew that the two Amazons had taken a liking to rock) for Donna and a set of Superman t-shirts for Connor, black with the red insignia, since he was always complaining how he went through them so quickly in battles.

But she still had one gift left to get, and as she looked back to Dick, who was getting them some hot chocolate from a local street vendor after walking so long in the cold and snow of Chicago, she wondered what she could possibly get for him, the son of a billionaire who could get anything he'd ever want. There was no way Kory would simply get him clothes-he most certainly had enough of those and it didn't seem to fit the occasion. Ignoring the looks of the passing bystanders, she looked through the various store windows in the street, searching until she saw something that instantly caught her eye and told her that he'd love it.

When Dick turned around, he saw Kory walk out of the store with a new bag. "So who's that for?" he asked as he took some of the bags and handed her the chocolate.

"You," Kory replied with a teasing smile. "And I am sure you will like it, Dick."

Done with Kory's impromptu Christmas shopping, the two flew off back to Jump City, Dick wondering all the while what she had gotten him.

* * *

***Titans Tower, that evening***

"And she said that she didn't want any alcoholic eggnog," Wally laughed as he and Aqualad watched Miss Martian drink her tenth glass of eggnog; luckily, her Martian physiology kept her from getting drunk too easily, if at all.

It was a really nice evening for the Titans; they were relaxed, not worrying about having to go out and deal with the next idiot bent on world domination. Even Raven seemed to be enjoying herself-in fact, Starfire could've sworn she saw her SMILE.

The exchange of presents was very nice, too. Everyone loved the gifts they each got. Donna especially loved the Def Leppard record and couldn't wait to play it. As everyone chatted and enjoyed each other's company and the presents they received from each other, Nightwing pulled Starfire away from the rest of the group, to the doorway that led to the teleporters.

"Dick?" Kory asked, confused. "Where are you-?"

"I wanted to give this to you…with just the two of us," Dick replied sheepishly, the present he had brought to the tower earlier once more in his hands. "Star…um…I have to say, these last nine months have been awesome, and I'm really glad that we've gotten so close. So, I made this to…well, commemorate our friendship." Where was his usual charisma and confidence? Wow, he really was sunk when it came to Starfire. In any case, he gave her the present he put much thought into, hoping she'd like it.

And Koriand'r did like-no, she loved it. It was a picture frame, filled with photos of the two of them laughing, smiling and hugging, in costume and out of costume. Nine months filled with a treasure trove's worth of photograph memories of the two of them.

"Merry Christmas, Star," Nightwing said with a smile.

"Thank you, Nightwing," the Tamaranean replied, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. Then, she suddenly remembered. "I still need to give you your gift." With that, she turned back, not to the lounge were everyone else was, but towards the living quarters. A dozen seconds later, she returned, her hands clasped in each other, holding something in between them. "Close your eyes," she said, and trusting her completely, he did just that. A full 20 seconds passed. "Ok, you may open them."

Dick's eyes instantly glued onto the small robin shaped necklace that was in her hands. A robin, as he had once called himself before when he was Batman's sidekick. There was the issue that the necklace looked like it was a girl necklace, but he didn't care-he loved it. Besides, if anyone tried to joke about it, he could always beat them senseless.

"I loved it, Star," he said as he clasped the robin necklace in his hand. "Thanks."

"There's one more present," she replied with a teasing smile as she clasped her hands around his neck, bringing her closer to him, then she looked up to the ceiling. Dick followed suit, and instantly recognized the small plant hanging above them.

"Is that-?"

"Yes it is," Starfire interrupted before bringing his lips into hers, numbing him with the passionate kiss that she had long desired to give him again ever since she did so nine months ago upon her arrival to Earth. It was a good thing the store owner was happy to give her that piece of mistletoe.

"You're very direct," Dick said with a smile as they pulled apart.

"I know," Koriand'r replied with her own smile. She rested her head on his chest. "Merry Christmas, Nightwing; I love you."

"I love you too, Star," he replied as he hugged her tight.

Starfire's first Christmas had gone better than she ever thought it could.

* * *

**_Reviews and feedback are always welcomed, everyone :) Again I apologize if anyone seems a bit OOC._**

**_And it may be a bit early, but Happy Holidays, everyone :D_**


End file.
